Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo bueno
Esta página es para la nominación de artículos buenos. Esta no es una forma de promocionar los artículos de tus personajes, naves o lo que sea favoritos. Para una lista de los artículos buenos, ver Categoría:Artículos buenos. ¿Qué es un artículo Bueno? Un artículo Bueno es un artículo que se adhiere a ciertos estándares de calidad, pero no puede alcanzar el estatus de Artículo Destacado debido a su contenido limitado. Un artículo Bueno debe… #…estar bien escrito y ser detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…estar fundamentado con todas las fuentes y apariciones existentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de Star Wars Wiki. #…que después del proceso de revisión sea estable, es decir, no cambie significativamente de un día a otro y no sea sujeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica en caso de vandalismo y protección o semi-protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que de un buen resumen del tópico si el largo del artículo lo permite. Esto es esencial en artículos de más de 1000 palabras, pero puede que no sea apropiado en artículos con contenido limitado. #…no tener un número excesivo de enlaces en rojo, sobre todo en la introducción. Se prefiere un enlace en rojo por cada tres azules. #…tener información significativa, especialmente en la parte de las biografías de los artículos sobre personajes. Para artículos de menos de 1000 palabras de longitud se requieren todos los detalles completos, y que se cubra toda la información que aparezca en todas las fuentes y apariciones. Para artículos de más de 1000 palabras, es suficiente que se mencionen de manera amplia todos los aspectos importantes del tópico. #…tener referencias de todo el material y fuentes disponibles. #…tener referencias en todas las imágenes y citas. #…tener por lo menos una cita en el artículo, si está disponible. Se prefiere que haya una cita en la introducción, aunque no se requiere si no hay citas disponibles. Aunque se pueden insertar citas en medio del cuerpo del artículo, se permite un máximo de una cita al inicio de cada sección. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en todos los artículos de personajes, si la información está disponible. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes relevantes, especialmente para personajes sensibles a la Fuerza donde se estipulan dichos poderes o habilidades. #…incluir un número razonable de imágenes de buena calidad, si están disponibles. __TOC__ Cómo nominar Para nominar un artículo para el estatus de artículo Bueno, enlístalo aquí. Los artículos nominados deben cumplir con los quince requisitos mencionados arriba. Si un artículo tiene un total de tres votos, por lo menos dos de ellos de los Inquisidores, después de una semana de haber sido nominado (comenzando en el día de su nominación) y no tiene objeciones (o las objeciones han sido corregidas o eliminadas), el artículo será considerado un "artículo Bueno" y se le agregará la plantilla . Recuerda añadir en la parte alta del artículo que estás nominando. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Bueno, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". Nominaciones Rodiano *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' # KSK #*He realizado una revisión completa del texto que tenía algunos pequeños errores pero en muchos sitios. Y aunque faltan muchas referencias va a ser practicamente imposible saber su procedencia. Por lo que al no ser nominación para AD, propongo que se pasen un poco por alto. *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un muy buen artículo, pero sólo la sección Biología y apariencia está referenciada. Hay que agregar las referencias restantes. #*No estaría mal disminuir el número de enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) :Lo mismo digo, solo faltaría eso.Lop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Armada Imperial *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue FA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # #-- . 19:22 20 may 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un artículo bastante bueno, sin embargo... faltan muchas referencias. Lamentablemente eso viene desde el artículo de la Wookieepedia, así que tendrías que encontrarlas tú. De hecho, por eso el artículo ya no es Destacado allá, porque no tiene todas las referencias.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) :Lo mismo digo, es un artículo enorme, si se pudieran completar las ligar rojas y bien traducido.Lop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza estelar TIE/ad *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Extraño que no sea GA o FA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :La razón por la que no es GA o FA allá es porque no tiene todas las referencias. Hay que añadirlas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:28 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Está muy completo, pero aunque se entiende. Para ser AB, creo que necesitaría una revisión del estilo escrito para mejorar algunas frases algo confusas. 14:11 11 ene 2009 (UTC) TA-175 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/2 usuario/2 total) *'A favor' *Creo que ya podría considerarse como bueno. Un poco de revisión y listo.--Lop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' :*La introducción es muy corta, y en general el artículo es demasiado breve para ser considerado bueno. Ya que no existe tanta información disponible y la aparición del personaje es muy breve, tal vez no sea posible que pueda alcanzar el estatus de AB.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:16 7 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*La intro ahora está mucho más expandida. El contenido es lo suficientemente detallado y denso como para por lo menos sea tomado en cuenta el artículo. 22:55 10 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*Requiere una revisión en la redacción y eliminar referencias no oficiales como "Mariscal Jedi".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Ex-GA en la Wookiee *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue GA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuario/1total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :*Está muy bien, pero no sería malo que le redujeran los enlaces en rojo. 11:53 4 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Ciertamente está bien, pero le faltan muchas referencias, por eso ya no es GA en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:48 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Utapau *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': GA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *:Falta revisar la redacción. Se vería bien sin tantos enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :*La intro no tiene enlaces, y eso es lo importante. Y dale con lo de la redacción!!! :Una buena redacción es el 90% de un artículo destacado. Si no está bien redactado, un artículo no puede ser bueno ni destacado ni aunque mida 300 kb y tenga todas las imágenes y referencias y esté completamente azuleado. Y a este artículo le falta una mejora en la redacción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:16 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Chopper *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/3 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' #Sin revisarlo mucho, lo veo bien.--Lop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) # 19:25 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Zeist Antilles *'Comentarios' :Jedabak ''en garde'' :Voy leyendo a medida que se van solucionando las objeciones. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:09 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"él fue enviado en un contingente ": confuso. #"Chopper fue cicatrizado durante una emboscada": ¿cicatrizado todo él? ¿por alguien o algo? eso suena muy raro, sugerencia "quedó marcado con una cicatriz durante una emboscada". *''Biografía'' #"planeta de Kamino": sobra una palabra. #"las Guerras Clon, el sufrió: sobra la coma y el "el" (que debería tener acento, pero en este caso no es necesario que esté ahí). #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla, provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": pudiera volverse a redactar para hacerlo más entendible. #"encontró las torres Norte y Sur en Ciudad Cristal como un lugar adecuado desde el que tender una emboscada a los droides": rebuscado. #"discutieron matar al hombre": ¿dos verbos seguidos en infinitivo? falta algo que los enlace. #"apodado "Cody" y "Rex", ": apodado's' #"cada uno de los soldado": soldado's' #"hizo frente a Slick ": es más claro confrontó *'Personalidad y rasgos' #"en el lado derecho de la cabeza de una emboscada de droides de batalla": falta un verbo de enlace que explique la relación entre las cicatrices y la emboscada. #"sintiendo que se le debían": no se entiende bien. *'Entre bastidores #"que introducía el cómic": podría ser más claro 'que continuaba la historia del comic' o algo así. #"quién daba la voz": quien no lleva acento, 'daba' es 'da' porque la serie continúa #"contrastaba con su voluntad": más bien 'disposición' o 'actitud'. #"más tarde en el episodio": pon 'mostrada' antes de eso para que quede claro. :LD arroja sus objeciones *''Cita'' #Los dos solos deben ir acentuados pues son de suposición; sinónimos de solamente. *''Intro'' #"Él", no es necesario. #''Planet's Republic base'' no es Base planetaria de la República. #"localizar un posible espía": falta una palabra. #"Slick se reveló a sí mismo como el traidor": suena como si Slick tenía miedo y se entregó. En inglés el significado es diferente. "se reveló que Slick era el traidor" eso pudiera quedar más claro. Me gustaría más "Slick fue descubierto como el traidor" o algo por el estilo. *''Biografía'' #"Nacido en el..." pudiera ser sustituido por "Originario del..." #"Graves cicatrices de una emboscada": Más bien en una emboscada. #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla": mala redacción. Puede hacerse más clara. #"provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": puede mejorarse. Mucho mejor. #"liberar el planeta Christophsis de la Confederación en 22 ABY": confuso. Voltea la oración y quedará mucho mejor. #"descubrieron un christophsiano lisiado": falta una palabra. #"eliminaron los droides": falta una palabra #"y lo insultó y despreció por su cobardía": dos veces y''... No se ve muy bien. ¿Qué tal algo como ''le insultó y despreció? No del todo conforme pero dadas las circunstancias... ¡Oh, qué diablos! #"la unidad de Slick estaba en la torre Sur": tiempo pasado incorrecto. Puedes cambiar esa oración por algo como "se quedó en la torre Sur" o se estableció. Me gustaba más estableció, pero bueno. #"las tropas de la República estaban dispuestas a atacar a los droides de la Confederación a continuación": no se entiende absolutamente nada, y la Wookiee no dice eso. #"se dividió inesperadamente en dos": inesperadamente se dividió en dos. #"objetos que estaba prohibido": te informo que objetos es plural. #"confederado": debe ir en mayúscula. #"Chopper afirmó que había ido de inmediato al comedor": rebuscado. Sigue extraño... puedes mejorarlo. #"era consciente" Te quedó mucho mejor. #"argumentando en que conocía la misión de los Jedi": mala redacción #"Slick no habría sabido acerca de la misión confidencial de los Jedi, a menos que él fuera el espía que antes había escuchado a los Jedi y los oficiales": confuso "Slick no sabría nada de la misión confidencial de los Jedi a menos que él fuera el espía que había escuchado a escondidas a los Jedi y a los oficiales clones": sigue confusa, dos veces Jedi no se ve bien, la segunda vez puedes sustituirla por un artículo, un sinónimo, etc y sabría quedaría mejor con podía saber. Eavesdropping tiene una mejor traducción más adecuada para el caso: espiando. La corregí yo, para hacerlo más sencillo. #"oficiales clon" #"Revelado como el espía, Slick golpeó a Cody y Chopper antes de huir, y después de que Slick dañara gravemente las cañoneras de la República, los caminantes AT-TE, y el depósito de armas, fue visto corriendo en el centro de mando de la base": sumamente confuso, y usas varias veces la misma palabra. En una ocasión te comenté que depósito de armas podía resumirse con arsenal. La primera palabra puede sustituirse por descubierto y se resuelve esta oración. #"oficiales clon" #"ordenaron al pelotón de Slick": falta una palabra. ::Una pregunta, Obi-Wan LG; ¿es correcto ese uso gramatical donde vives o lo has visto como un uso correcto? Te lo pregunto a causa de la variante dialectial, porque yo siempre he visto que antes de un verbo como "ordenar" en ese pasado con un artículo y sustantivo siguiendo, se le coloca antes "le". 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :::No importa, es correcto, perdona mi ignorancia aquí. 19:23 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Más en cualquier momento :Corregido lo de los dos señores. 21:23 28 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Cuando pueda sigo revisando lo que falta. 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. 19:55 8 may 2010 (UTC) ::Revisado. 22:54 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"Slick notó que Chopper tenía habilidades en la batalla": pudieras sustituir el término, y en las dos oraciones anteriores usas mucho batalla *''Entre bastidores'' #"Chopper apareció por primera vez en el cómic web de The Clone Wars Shadowed": pudieras voltearlo: Shadowed, cómic web de... #Sería bueno mencionar el título de la serie #''Personajes clones'': sugeriría cambiarlo por soldados clones o preferiblemente dejarlo simple como clones Eso es todo. 22:54 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 11:35 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Arreglé dos objeciones sencillitas. Voto a favor. 19:23 6 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Onnelly Praji' *'Nominado por':Owen Stryker *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado:' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:25 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Lord David is also in the GAs Intro #"le informó de que el transporte era un barco de esclavos": el de sobra y barco "le informó que el transporte era de esclavos": falta una palabra importante, y no es barco, pensé que era obvio #"Onnelly fue a Byss con su familia y tenía su energía de la Fuerza escurriéndose lentamente por el Emperador Palpatine por sí mismo, que utilizó el mundo como un retiro privado": toda la oración debe volver a redactarse, sobre todo lo de escurriendo por Palpatine... ??? El verbo tener está en el pasado incorrecto. "Onnelly fue a Byss con su familia donde su energía de la Fuerza fue drenada lentamente por el mismo Emperador Palpatine, que utilizó el mundo como un retiro privado.": tampoco me gusta esa parte, honestamente parece trabajo de traductores automáticos Biografía #"reubicar a Onnelly y Maree a los "Estados de Esplendor Esmeralda": en los #"Onnelly tuvo dificultades con el motor repulsor , y pidió ayuda a un joven del Grupo SubAdulto": la coma sobra #"y que los imperiales": Imperiales debe ir capitalizado #"Explicó la situación a ella sin rodeos": poco claro #"tropas de asalto": Soldados de Asalto. Tropa y Soldado son dos cosas distintas #Varias veces dices el niño, y por lo que veo un niño no puede ser Jedi... #"En respuesta a la llegada de Tremayne": Como respuesta #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos" dices 'estuvo' pero después mencionas a varias personas #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos, pero era desconocido para ellos que Palpatine fue secretamente minando en sus energías de la Fuerza con el fin de mantenerse constante": muy rebuscado y difícil de entender Personalidad y rasgos #" Onnelly también era coqueta a la hora de su encuentro con Drake Lo'gaan": según esto, ellos se conocían de toda la vida y se veían con mucha frecuencia. El verbo está en pasado incorrecto #"encontró difícil resistirse a entablar una relación con la chica": el verbo no es muy apropiado para este caso : -Corregido. Este último, no obstante, es la traducción literal. Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 17:42 20 may 2010 (UTC) 'Zellos' *'Nominado por:'Owen Stryker *'Proyecto:'Wikiproyecto: The Old Republic *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (O Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Primera Batalla de Felucia' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' En las palabras de Wullf Yularen: This circumstances trust for drastic measures *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Por cierto, está completamente azuleado, les recomiendo revisarlo si pueden. :) 11:41 18 jun 2010 (UTC) #Revisado, por cierto ¿padawan está reconocido con tilde? --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, mira el comentario de allá arriba en la Batalla de Dorin, se lo dije a Owen Stryker. Es traducción oficial que aparece en La llegada de la tormenta, y la verdad considero la más correcta porque recordemos que "padawan" no es un nombre propio sino un sustantivo común, sería como "aceptarlo en el idioma", jeje. 12:15 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Vale, acabo de leer este comentario y también la discusión del artículo padawan. Siendo oficial es ok, pero al ser minoritario y siendo una palabra inventada creo que es preferible dejarlo como padawan, en cualquier caso no volveré a cambiarlo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:32 9 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Capitán neimoidiano no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #Un poco azuleado y por mi ya está. 21:51 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG Intro #''que patrullaba cerca del planeta Florrum en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, durante las Guerras Clónicas.'' Se ve mejor sin la coma. Biografía #''donde el planeta Florrum, hogar de una base de piratas weequays, estaba ubicado.'' donde estaba ubicado el planeta Florrum, hogar de una base de piratas weequays. #''Le ordenó al teniente que consiguiera los archivos de amenaza en su sector presente.'' Confuso. #''del Conde Dooku, el líder Separatista'' O quitas la coma o pones otra después de el líder Separatista. #''—si es que no todos&mdas;'' ?? Personalidad y rasgos #''púrpiras'' ?? Otros #Las categorías estan en inglés #Aún hay la plantilla trabajando. #Sólo enlace una página a este artículo. Expande otros e incluye un enlace a este. Cuándo pueda continuo revisando las otras nominaciones, que los AB están un poco abandonados. 21:04 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ni que lo digas. Muchas, muchas gracias por revisarlo, ya está corregido. 21:42 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :MUCHAS GRACIAS. Intro azuleada. 22:06 4 jun 2010 (UTC) 'CT-19-7409' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 15:07 6 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG Biografía #''planeta de Kamino'': planeta Kamino, #''sere BX'': serie. #''para advertirles de las fuerzas Confederadas de avanzada'': Confuso. #Por cierto, en el doblaje español dicen puesto de vigilancia en lugar de escucha o vigía. :Corregido. 15:01 6 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Captura de Eeth Koth' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Saboteador de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #No he encontrado ningún fallo, pero se vería mejor un poco azuleado. 20:45 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'CT-327' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 20:46 7 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Le falta una imagen debido al inconveniente actual con los archivos, pero como no hay productividad aquí no creo que haya tanto problema hasta que llegue a revirsarse... si es que llega ese día glorioso y majestuoso............... 20:32 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG Cita #En el doblaje castellano dice "¿Pero que—?" y no ¿Qué dia—?. No se como será en el latino. :Yo vi el latino pero hace tiempo y no recuerdo bien... lo vería ahora mismo en la temporada pero recordando bien ese tremendo desastre mejor no. La frase What the— puede presumirse que termina en hell o heck, por lo que puse la cita de esta forma. El dia no necesariamente debe ser diablos, porque no se ve muy apropiado en SW, tal vez diantres o algo más típico del idioma. Este tipo de traducción de la frase lo he visto en infinidad de doblajes, tanto latinos como españoles. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Intro #Lo mismo que el otro artículo, en el doblaje castellano traducen puesto de vigilancia. :Ciertamente, este término es más correcto que el que yo había puesto, ya que escucha simplemente espía transmisiones—como el caso de Skytop—pero la de Rishi no es lo mismo... No obstante, el hecho de que aparezca en un doblaje; si fuese un término correcto y apropiado claro, no debe ser suficiente para que el nominador lo cambie. Recuerda que la traducción o término queda a criterio del creador del artículo, por la misma razón que yo no te pido (ni a nadie) que se cambien los términos porque prefiero uno más que otro. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) :Claro, si yo solo te lo he dicho por si lo querías cambiar. 20:46 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Biografía #''él era un clon del cazarrecompensas'': no hace falta el "él". #''para obtener una mejor vista del suceso en marcha'': no me gusta como te ha quedado. :Sí, quedó algo extraño, aunque al principio me gustó... 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) #''obtuvieron el control'' #'re'conquista de la base Personalidad y rasgos #''empexó'': empezó Entre bastidores #''aparició'': apareció. #Puedes enlazar . #Creo que te has echo un lío en las categorías. :No sé qué me pasó ahí, ya van varias veces que me pasa lo mismo, jeje. ;) Corregido. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, confirmé que en el doblaje latino dicen "base" o "estación" nunca traducen outpost. 11:39 15 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Kix' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 18:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Estoy trabajando para revisar lo artículos de estas nomincaiones. Por cierto David, si puedes revisa Chopper que lo corregí hace tiempo. 21:48 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Dentro de poco lo haré. Gracias. 22:08 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Un capítulo que al fin pude ver #Cita: cuándo no debe ir acentuado, y la coma posterior es innecesaria *''Intro'' #''Alrededor'': sé que es correcto pero quedaría mejor "durante" o "en el 22 ABY" #''la caza'': he visto casos de gente que confunde esta palabra con los starfighters, tal vez cacería sea más apropiado "cazería": ?? #"encontrar a las cápsulas de escape": el a'' es innecesario #"había''n sido expulsadas" "habías salido de la nave estrellada": yo había salido de la nave? Cónchale, ya quisiera yo haber estado ahí y ver la batalla, je, je. "nave estrellada": el contexto de la oración está bien pero nave estrellada también aparece en el párrafo anterior. Sólo con nave o tal vez fragata, no sé, me parece que era una Munificente… #"sido expulsadas de la nave estrellada": puede mejorarse, y lo de expulsada, me parece que puede ponerse una mejor palabra #"que dispararon contra Rex con un rifle de francotirador, hiriéndolo": dispararon e hirieron a Rex con un rifle de francotirador quedaría mejor #"Jesse disparó y destruyó a los dos droides": según esta frase pareciera que Jesse disparó a cualquier lado al azar y destruyó a los droides casi que por casualidad Quedó excelente #"Jesse se dio cuenta de que estaban en las tierras de una granja, lo que llevó al grupo a una granja cercana": es un poco redundante... No se ve tan mal pero si puedes arreglarla mejor Bien #"Sin embargo, el General cyborg": ¿por qué general está en mayúscula? Continuirá :Je, je; Suu le vio a Rex cara de caballo y lo metió en el establo. Je, je, eso me da mucha risa. 22:33 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Biografía'' #Lo mismo de "alrededor" #"Después de una batalla por encima del planeta Saleucami": eso puede mejorarse... Tal vez sobre, o en la órbita quedaría mucho mejor. #"aterrizó en la superficie de Saleucami": como Saleucami es mencionado antes, sería mejor que lo dejaras como el planeta o el mundo. #"ciborg": no estoy enterado de esto... Tal vez sea algo interesante, si es una castellanización por favor dímelo.... #"Después de montar en deslizadores BARC": sé que es correcto, pero como la wiki también va a un público internacional creo que sería mejor poner una palabra como conducir más apropiada y conocida. "Después de conducir en deslizadores BARC, el equipo de Kix condujo a través de los humedales de la superficie del planeta": dos veces el mismo verbo en una oración... sustitúyelo por un sinónimo la segunda vez. "pilotó": un mejor sinónimo, tal vez sin el mismo. ¿Qué tal atravesó los humedales de la superficie? #"Delante de ellos, dos droides comando estaban estacionados en la cima de una colina vigilando a los clones": la palabra indicada en términos militares es apostar y creo que sonaría mejor "se apostaron en la cima..." "en la cima de una colina vigilando a los clones": mejor es se apostaron en la cima de una colina y vigilaron a los clones Por cierto, ¿vigilar? Suena extraño, como si los estuvieran supervisando. ¿No sería más apropiado espiar o algo por el estilo? #"Capitán": ¿por qué está en mayúscula? #"Kix y Jesse le informaron de que eran amigos y que necesitaban un lugar para que el herido Rex pasara la noche": suena como si Suu hubiese tenido una aventura con los clones o como si se conocieran de toda la vida y creo que no fue así. Sería mejor algo como no tenían malas intenciones o sólo querían que su capitán, Rex, pasara la noche en un sitio seguro Algo así. "Kix y Jesse le informaron de que no tenían malas intenciones": Vaya, ese informaron suena muy formal... Hay una forma más común de decir algo tan simple. #"para utilizar el granero": de #"Grievous fue el primero en llegar a la cápsula de escape": escape lo mencionas constantemente sería bueno que en algunas secciones dejaras sólo como cápsula, o que dejaras como cápsula de escape la primera vez y el resto sólo con la primera palabra. #"casco de la nave": Casco puede ser enlazado *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"para ver el alcance de la lesión de Rex, tenía que quitar la armadura de Rex": dos veces Rex #"Kix cumplió las órdenes que Jesse les dio a él y a Hardcase": o sea que Kix, de lo más buen chico, cumplió no sólo sus órdenes sino las que no le correspondían... ?? "que Jesse le dio a él": quedaría más sencillo y entendible con simplemente le dio. "les dio" Kix es uno solo, o son varios? #"UN DROIDE BUENO ES UNO QUE ESTA MUERTO": ESTÁ *''Entre bastidores'' #"Segunda Temporada|segunda temporada": ?? #"fue emitido el 1 de enero de 2010": ¿en dónde? #"Cómo todos los otros actores": ?? :Eso es todo... 12:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 14:21 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:56 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. 15:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Todavía quedan algunas. 15:19 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Me tomé la libertad de corregir el resto. Voto a favor. 18:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues gracias :) 16:15 7 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Lock (Eeth Koth)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:18 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Niner (soldado clon)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 10:54 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Bel' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Oficial naval del Resuelto|Oficial naval del ''Resuelto]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de los Estrechos de Malastare' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '2242' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Taquito' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Capitán clon no identificado (Tranquilidad)|Capitán clon no identificado (''Tranquilidad)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Soldado clon no identificado (Tranquilidad)|Soldado clon no identificado (''Tranquilidad)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Florrum' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Jesse' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Tercera parte del especial "The Deserter". Lord David #"fue el apodo": quedaría mejor era el apodo #"el grupo de la República vio una nave estrellada": pudiera redactarse mejor #"Pronto": Poco después #"Mientras Jesse y los clones rastreado a través de los humedales del planeta en sus deslizadores BARC": ??? #"Jesse, que se dio cuenta de que estaban en una granja, llevó el grupo a una granja cercana": granja dos veces. En Castellano tenemos una gran variedad de sinónimos, o de lo contrario algo que ligue directamente al personaje de Lawquane Bien, okay... No me convence del todo y pienso que pudiera estructurarse mejor pero no está del todo mal. #"para pasar la noche": sería mejor para que pasara la noche #"llevó al equipo": sería mejor lideró, dirigió e incluso comandó. Es más: Como Jesse estaba liderando el equipo o cualquiera de los otros sinónimos. #"hiendo": yendo #"al comandante clon Cody": como estás hablando de un oficial específico, sería mejor capitalizar el rango. Yo sé que Cody no es tan famoso y querido como Rex pero es de mayor rango, aunque se traten de "tú", cosa que desapruebo al cien por ciento. #"después de que llegara una lanzadera": confuso "había llegado recientemente": sigue siendo confuso. Recientemente suena como si hubiesen estado meses ahí y la lanzadera hubiese llegado como por coincidencia, o que fuese turista o algo así. :Corregido. 19:52 14 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Biografía'' #"Jesse sirvió a la República Galáctica bajo el mando del Alto General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi": la estructuración está extraña. Pareciera como que si Obi-Wan fuera el líder de la República. #"utilizó una cápsula de escape para abandonar su nave": rebuscado #"se había estrellado recientemente": rebuscado, ver arriba lo de la lanzadera. #"mientras que él, Cody y Crys se quedarían allí": se quedaban #"que dieran media vuelta y protegieran el capitán": media vuelta suena muy extraño... parece el baile de la konga o algo así jejeje. Y protegieran al capitán. #"Volviendo hace Rex": ??? #"había una casa cercana": una casa cerca #"la cercana granja": al revés #"saludó a los clones con cautela, apuntando con un rifle a los intrusos": sé que así está originalmente, pero suena muy confuso... y hasta contradictorio. Los saludó, pero vaya forma de saludarlos no crees? #"Pronto" #"Grievous fue el primero en llegar a la cápsula": repetidamente dices cápsula si mal no recuerdo hay doblajes españoles de los episodios en que dicen módulos de escape o algo así. #"Deslizador" es mencionado varias veces también #"Después de que un soldado clon a bordo de un caminante AT-TE le dijo a Kenobi que las armas de los caminantes se sobrecalentaban" :Continuará 'Gerran' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Wooley' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '"Sombra 12"' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '"Hardcase"' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *Cuarta parte del especial The Deserter. Lord David está de acuerdo con Cut Lawquane *''Intro'' #"Hardcase participó en la búsqueda del General Confederado Grievous en el planeta Saleucami bajo el mando del Alto General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi": se oye muy rebuscado. Hace falta una coma en un punto estratégico. #"Jesse disparó y destruyó a los dos droides": lo mismo del otro artículo. Aunque esta oración está un poco mejor estructurada pudiera mejorarse. #"permitiendo a los clones centrarse en su herido capitán": rebuscado #"herido capitán.Después de que" #"una masía cercana": quedaría mejor una masía cerca #"Suu, permitió a los clones que dejaran a Rex dentro de su granero para que pasara la noche antes de que Hardcase y los clones siguieran buscando las cápsulas de escape.": no está mal estructurada, pero el antes de no se ve bien. Pudieras sustituirlo por algo más apropiado en el idioma, como para que... o ingéniatelas con algo similar. Excelente #Sería bueno enlazar el nombre a Suu Lawquane en vez de simplemente "Suu" #"que volvieran con el grupo": grupo dos veces. ¿Por qué no algo como regresaran con los demás? #"Comandante clon": lo mismo del otro artículo. CODY RULES! #"Grievous escapó en una lanzadera que había llegado recientemente": rebuscado, y recientemente no es la mejor forma de estructurarlo. Quedó mejor Continuará :Corregido. 10:24 22 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Falta una. 14:08 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. 13:30 27 jul 2010 (UTC) '[[Victory (nave T-1 clase Theta)|''Victory (nave T-1 clase Theta)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Una traducción oficial todavía no está disponible. 'Misión a Maramere' *'Nominado por:' Lop-Har Kela *'Proyecto:' ''Obsession'' *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' Además de la muerte de Durge, es un evento cercano al Episodio III. *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' no, de hecho lo tienen muy incompleto *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Alharo *Faltan citas *Faltan imágenes :No he revisado el artículo, pero si le faltan citas e imágenes debe tenerlas todas para que sea igual al de la Wookiee. Los usuarios que deseen revisar el artículo harán objeciones por distintos fallos que pudiera tener y los ennumerarán y dirán por qué está incorrecto o está en contra. Por ejemplo, alguna falta ortográfica, una mala traducción, falta de referencias, e incluso adición de información que no es oficial y por tanto fanon. No sé si estos comics han sido traducidos, y las citas canónicas siempre son lo mejor posible, pero si no, no hay problema. GA en la Wookieepedia significa que es Artículo Bueno en la Wookieepedia. 00:29 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Si tienes dudas, puedes guiarte por algunas objeciones más arriba... Por cierto, eres bienvenido a objetar también en otros artículos y a votar a favor por supuesto. ;) 00:32 24 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ya lo considero listo, favor de revisarlo y votarLop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Lord David, a petición #En la Wookiee no es GA #La intro está muy corta, debe ser expandida si ha de ser AB #Hay que revisar la ortografía #No tiene referencias #Las partes antecedentes, resultado, deben ser sustituidas por Preludio y Consecuencias, ya que son más correctas y concuerdan con el resto de artículos de sucesos. :Esas son las primeras cosas que creo que hay que revisar antes que nada. Alharo, si necesitas un poco de ayuda puedes guiarte por otros artículos Buenos, especialmente de eventos, para que veas cómo se trabajan. ;) 21:04 26 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Piloto clon no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Femi' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Demasiados artículos, sería bueno que alguien les echara un ojo... Yo lo hago siempre que puedo, ahí tienen la prueba. Por cierto, Imperial Attack es una gran canción. 19:17 24 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ministro devaroniano no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ayudante de Femi' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Lunker' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:07 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Yevra' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith *'Nominado por:' Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto:' Tales of the Jedi *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Aquí unas cuantas cosas primero: #La plantilla del proyecto debe ir en la discusión, no en la página #No tiene referencias #Necesita más citas #Tal vez más imágenes #Debe estar más detallada una sección de creaciones, cómo se hizo etcétera. :Si quieres puedes guiarte por otros artículos Buenos para que veas cómo se manejan y trabajan. 15:09 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Aquí una rápida explicación de los puntos antes de revisar el artículo: *Las referencias son necesarias porque le indican al lector la fuente determinada de un artículo. Te recomendaría leer este sitio para que conozvas mejor el tema. *Las citas son importantes, de hecho si puedes crear una sección de citas memorables del cómic no estaría mal, citas buenas como las de el funeral de Marka Ragnos o de los viajes de Gav y Jori. *Si puedes subir aunque sea una imagen a la parte de la descripción sería bueno. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Jedi Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi] en la Wookieeedia tiene información por patadas de cómo se hizo el cómic, puedes traducir unos cuantos datos de esa página y colocarlos aquí, así como guiarte por su estructuración. *También sería bueno que estuviese una sección de personajes importantes, como Gav y Jori, Ludo Kreesh, incluso Ragnos, pero eso depende de los que sean los más trascendentes, es decir, los principales. 01:43 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Los errores ya están corregidos: #La plantilla esta en la página de discusión #Ya tiene referencias #Ya tienen citas #Tiene mas imágenes #tiene una seccion de los personajes principales, ademas d elas colecciones en las que se encuentra Espero que ya pueda ser AB [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 22:15 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :La sección de personajes no tiene imágenes, no hay ninguna referencia en el cuerpo del artículo y ni una sección de "entre bastidores" o ''¿cómo se hizo?, lo que es más importante para artículos out-universe. Mira este artículo similar en la Wookieepedia y verás cómo se trabaja este tipo de artículos. 23:17 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David revisando #Wookieepedia no es una fuente, cuidado con eso. #La sección de entre bastidores sólo va al final, cierto, pero debería ir más expandida. Puedes sacar contenido de la página de Tales of the Jedi en la Wookieepedia. #En la introducción las referencias son innecesarias, sólo se necesitan en el cuerpo del artículo y el infobox (cuadro del costado) #Los nombres de las naves (como "Rompestrellas 12") deben ir en cursiva, así como los nombres de textos y comics por normativa de la RAE (como The Essential Chronology, Tales of the Jedi, etc) #El resumen del editor, todo, debe ir en cursiva #La sección de los personajes podría estar un poco más expandida. Me explico, en la sección de un personaje no deben haber sólo tres o cuatro líneas sino un párrafo sintetizado, concreto y que explica varias cosas del personaje en pocas palabras como un resumen general. #Sería bueno colocar una sección de producción donde hables generalmente de cómo fue ilustrado, los guionistas, rotuladores, ese tipo de cosas. :Si esto está corregido podremos ir con lo de la redacción y entonces ya a la votación. PD: el hecho de que yo vote a favor y considere que está a listo no significa que el artículo sea AB, también debe tener el voto de un Inquisidor. 02:14 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Creo que corregí todo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 14:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) : 'Llokay *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' [[Roo-Roo Page|'Roo-Roo Page']] *'Nominado por:' Caballerojediskywalker *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # *'Comentarios' Yo voto a favor si estos detalles son corregidos: #Unas cuantas referencas vendrían muy bien #faltan algunos artículos por ejemplo: "Mientras director de la serie,Dave Filoni, indica en el comentario del episodio que los aparecen otros dos bebes, Wee Dunn y Toa Zinn". A lo que me refiero con esto es que tienes que redactar mejor las frases. '' #Tienes que poner todas las referencias, fijate en el artículo de la wookiepedia. No están todas las referencias Corregido. 14:52 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Si estos errores están corregidos, voto a favor [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 22:26 6 jul 2010 (UTC) #Te diré algo, Caballerojediskywalker, el artículo tiene bastantes errores, parece obra de traducción automática. Hasta que no tenga corregido todo eso no llegará a ser Artículo Bueno. 23:12 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Corregido. 15:26 13 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Chet *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, muy bien escrito, a ver quien se atreve a revisarlo... *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Kashyyyk (Nuevas Guerras Sith)' *'Nominado por:' Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Mimban' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Es un artículo muy corto... revisarlo es un momento... (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 14:38 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Sé que la cita es oficial, pero no me parece que "Audaces" sea una buena traducción de "MudJumpers". Yo había pensado algo así como Saltalodos, no sé... 14:32 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Aquí va Lord David Intro #"Ésta batalla": esta sin tilde #"fue disparado en la garganta": confuso. ¿Qué tal recibió un disparo? La batalla #"la Bettie-Bot VJ": la no es necesario #"que estaban escuchando": antes dices escuchaban, sería bueno sustituir el escuchando por oyendo Eso es todo. 14:04 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 14:30 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Corregí un errorsito que quedaba. Voto a favor. 14:38 20 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Barel Ovair' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Sé que tiene unos cuantos enlaces en rojo pero.... la vida sólo es una jeje (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Korriban (Gran Guerra Galáctica)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Se revisa muy rápido. Dudo que tenga muchos problemas y es corto. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Asalto en el sector Aparo' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Se revisa muy rápido. Dudo que tenga muchos problemas y es corto. (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' # Estaría muy bien crear Droide de guerra Sith Mark II --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::De hecho ya existía, sólo que con el nombre incorrecto. 15:03 9 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Duelo en Coruscant (Periodo Inter-Guerras Sith)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Macabro. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Torize' *'Nominado por:' Darth Hirmod *'Proyecto:' Atlas *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Las imágenes me parecen algo pobres, pero no he encontrado otras. Esta completamente azuleado. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Apatros' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Charis' *'Nominado por:' Darth Hirmod *'Proyecto:' Atlas *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:15 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *Billón tiene significados distintos en inglés y en español, billion traducido a español son mil millones, ya que además de ser la traducción correcta, el artículo dice que se cargaron a 150 millones, que restados a los 1000 millones nos da el número de habitantes; 850 millones. Un billón en lengua española son un millón de millones.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:15 10 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Groshik' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Los rakata y el Mundo Desconocido *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:46 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Capitán Imperial no identificado (víctima del asteroide)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ataque al Emperador Fel' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Gunray en la cima *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Ninguno, tal vez "Confederados" *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, CA, pero tiene el potencial para ser AB *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Sosteniendo la marea *'Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Ninguno, Valorum sufriendo *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, CA, pero tiene el potencial para ser AB *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Darth Malgus' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Llegó el momento. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Sesión extraordinaria del Senado Galáctico sobre prioridades de defensa en la Gran Guerra Galáctica' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Largo el título, corto el artículo. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Belth Allusis' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Corto y pocos errores. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'